In the past, various structures have been used to hold fish lines and leaders. Devices for holding and storing fish lines and leaders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,665,517 to Archer and 3,032,914 to Valle. These devices have holders for storing leaders and fish lines within a tackle box or on the side of a boat.
Prior holding devices for storing fish leaders and lines have some disadvantages. One major problem is that the leaders and lines often become twisted and tangled. When attempting to remove a fishing rig for use, other lines and leaders may interfere. Separating the fishing rigs can be time consuming and frustrating. Anglers are unprotected from becoming snagged by a loose hook. Also, hook points lose their sharpness when not confined. Another common difficulty is adapting the tackle box or fishing boat to be able to accommodate the line holder. Often the tackle box has to be altered to fit the line holder inside the box. Similarly, the line holder is not readily attachable and detachable from the side of a boat.